In conventional telecommunication systems, an antenna will be aimed simply to get the strongest signal. However, in a distributed amplifier system (DAS), the system is designed to operate across all relevant radio frequency (RF) bands and therefore support all network operators in a particular market. To be specific, cellular signals from outdoor cellular towers may not provide clear and consistent coverage inside buildings, so wireless operators and building owners use DAS to broadcast cellular signals throughout their sites. Accordingly, there may be a plurality of antenna that transmit signals from different network operators to different users in the DAS system. Therefore, adjusting for different signal strengths may need to be improved.